User talk:Vemsa
I'm just saying hi. No trying to riot for badges though, i was bored, so why not make a welcome to myself? EisNevada (talk) 00:12, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Warning dont edit my pages. (Talk) 14:27, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Nice try You shall receive a 3 day block as this is considered making useless edits to get badges. --Infinity (talk) 12:26, July 23, 2018 (UTC) btw I wasn't trying to earn badges they were spammy categories. ello soy squidward - vemsa 12:29, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Well why did u have to get rid of them, then undo that, and then do it again? That singlehandedly won you a category badge and it was unnecessary. Anyway I'm considering getting rid of badges as a whole, the page itself is terrible. --Infinity (talk) 12:33, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry, Mr. Infinity. The reason why I dumb-headedly reverted my own edit is because I needed to give a explanation for that edit and if I didn't I would be blocked and considered a vandal. ello soy squidward - vemsa 12:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Not really, but I might unblock you actually, based on some inside developments which you'll find out soon enough, if you check blog posts ofc --Infinity (talk) 12:43, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Minh extended my block time, so... I guess not. ello soy squidward - vemsa 18:04, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Pls no Can you not spam Speedy Deletion over every page? Why do you think this will do any good? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:38, July 24, 2019 (UTC) *almost all of the articles I put up for deletion are just useless. some of them are dead camps that don't need to be here anymore. I'm trying to clean up this wiki of all it's useless junk and dead camps so we can actually have a more genuine workspace. The other reason is like I just said, they're useless. ello soy squidward - vemsa 16:43, July 24, 2019 (UTC) *quick note: I know I might be spamming edits, but it's for what i think is for the wiki's own good. That makes sense. Sorry about that. Edit: Don’t remove finished camps, but remove cancelled camps. It’s because the finished camps can be history or something and they’re relevant. Edit 2: I’ve started doing it as well. I just find low quality pages by using random page. Edit 3: you should be a content mod so you can help! Have you thought about it? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:54, July 24, 2019 (UTC) question:is there any restrictions into becoming one? Appears to be no content mod, but you’re close to admin! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:59, July 25, 2019 (UTC) It's kinda hard t obecome any kind of mod atm because we don't have many active moderators to give roles. Saranctha 08:10, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Wanna read my new Object Show? It’s called Clash For Object Supremacy. The first episode is called The Liquid’s Loaded. You don’t have to, but it would be nice. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:06, July 27, 2019 (UTC) This worries me lol 201 pages are now candidates for Speedy Deletion. This wiki sure does have a lot of random unnecessary pages! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 08:47, July 28, 2019 (UTC) *woah. we sure need to empty that category out. Thanks I noticed that on your profile, you put me as a friend! Thank you for doing that, as I put you as a friend on my profile. Also, you now have 600 edits which is fantastic! I’ve been on the wiki for a week now, but I already have 300 edits. The cool thing about having 600 edits is that you now have the chance to become an admin! If you do go for it, I bet you’ll get it. Having another active admin could really help! Then I could become admin, and we can revive the wiki and bring life to it again! I’m not forcing you to, but you can if you want to help the wiki even further. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:51, July 29, 2019 (UTC) *good idea. ello soy squidward - vemsa 13:16, July 29, 2019 (UTC)